


[Podfic] To reveal my heart in ink

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Crowley is patient, English Accent, Epistolary, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Metaphores, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sound cloud, Wing Grooming, Wings, fantasising, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Aziraphale misses writing letters and starts a modern-day correspondence with Crowley by mail. Somehow, it's easier to describe their feelings in the written word, and secrets begin to spill a little more quickly than either Aziraphale or Crowley had expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2021, Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticlivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To reveal my heart in ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183776) by [chaoticlivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi). 



> chaoticlivi was the winner of my Good Omens FTH2021 auction with a very generous donation to their choice of charity, Pueblo Relief Fund.   
> It gives me enormous pleasure to podfic this work - it's beautifully written and hits every one of my 'puddle of goo on the floor' buttons. Epistolary, wingfic, love and care and tenderness! Yummy. 🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-1-190638112/s-QOm68y3hcxX)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [To reveal my heart in ink music Daisies And Butterflies](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/to-reveal-my-heart-in-ink/s-9bIpdxykItl)


	2. Chapter 2

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-2-827292153/s-aqifZBExv0x)


	3. Chapter 3

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-3-970380567/s-ZQfVnYmDGCt)


	4. Chapter 4

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Chapter 4](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-4-722491495/s-tpLizMLR4vj)


	5. Chapter 5

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Chapter 5](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-5-132690265/s-sHchqjxXl32)


End file.
